


Head Over Feet

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift!fic for MadameGiry25.  Set after Greed For A Pirate's Dream, the UEO decides to implement a new policy, which also brings certain feelings to light. First season, canon, one-shot. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameGiry25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/gifts).



Nathan entered the science lab and saw Kristin speaking to a few members of her team. Though he couldn't make out what she was saying, he saw her motioning to the microscope and a group of petri dishes. They looked so engrossed in whatever she was saying, he didn't dare interrupt...though he would have to tear the good doctor away when she was finished.

He waited patiently, and a few minutes later, she made a signal with her hand, and the group dispersed to work on whatever experiment she'd suggested they work on. She must have sensed his presence, since she immediately turned and gave him a pleasant smile as she approached him.

"Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I've just spoken with Admiral Noyce," he said, returning the smile. "The UEO has just decided to implement a new policy."

A brow rose. "That's all well and good, but I'm not sure what it has to do with us." She paused, suddenly letting out a groan. "Or does it? Oh, _please_ , don't tell me it's anything to do with those bloody torpedoes!"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh softly. It had only been a couple of weeks since the incident involving Monito Island, and while he knew the UEO brass was very serious that someone pay for those unauthorized torpedoes, Nathan had been having quite a lot of fun teasing her about it. "Not this time," he replied. "I hope you weren't in the middle of something."

"Actually, I was," she replied with a frown. "Is it very important?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, though; it shouldn't take long. Now where can I find Dr. Levin? The sooner we start, the sooner we can get on with the rest of our day."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Once Joshua had been located, he and Kristin followed Nathan to the ward room where Commander Hitchcock, Commander Ford, and Chief Crocker were already seated. Nathan closed the door behind them and motioned for them all to be seated.

Kristin did so, but she couldn't help but feel both a little intrigued and annoyed by all this. In fact, her annoyance was quickly growing. Since the brass had been hounding her for payment about those torpedoes, she didn't see them in the best light at the moment. She wondered what awful sort of scheme they'd cooked up now and hoped that her team didn't end up paying for her mistake, in more ways than one. Whatever it was, they were wasting her precious time, but she tried to keep herself in check for the time being. It wasn't Nathan's fault; he was just the messenger.

He sat at the head of the table and folded his hands in front of him. "I know you're all wondering what exactly we're doing here," Nathan replied, turning to Kristin and Joshua. "But it does involve the science and medical team specifically, which is why I needed the two of you. The UEO has decided that every member learns self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Kristin scoffed, no longer feeling like playing nice. "If the brass thinks I'll be _touching_ one of their guns, they're highly mistaken. I am not a mindless military robot who will kill another human being because someone else commands it."

Commander Ford shot a glare in her direction. "Contrary to what you might think, Doctor, we military robots aren't bloodthirsty heathens. And we certainly don't enjoy killing, but there are times when that's the only solution. I think you know that."

She suddenly felt her cheeks grow warm. She hadn't meant to insult him or any of the others in the room. Sometimes, she forgot they were from the same stock as the brass because those on the boat were so...different. But in a good way.

Granted, she and Commander Ford had locked horns in the beginning, but especially after she saved his life, they seemed to have a better understanding of one another. She felt a little guilty, slipping back into her old ways for a moment, but it was more due to her anger at the brass than anything. "I am sorry, Commander. I do understand why _you_ need weapons, but I don't see why the brass would think civilians do."

"I think you're misunderstanding, Doctor," Nathan finally said. "Self-defense isn't just about weapons, and I promise you, the brass doesn't expect you to carry a gun. But it _does_ want you to know how to protect yourself in the event that one of you would be caught in a problematic situation."

Chief Crocker sat up straighter in his chair. "But, Cap, isn't that what we're here for? I'd never let anyone harm them."

Nathan smiled softly. "Nor would I, but that's not always possible. What I mean is, there are times during missions that certain science personnel may be separated from that of the military. We might not always be able to protect them, so just as a precaution, we're going to have some self-defense courses over the next six weeks." He motioned to the military members. "Between the four of us, we'll take turns teaching the classes; that way everyone will have a chance to attend, and it won't interfere with normal duties." He turned to Kristin and Joshua. "That shouldn't seem so bad, right?"

Kristin shook her head, however. "Contrary to what the brass might think, I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "While I have no doubt in my mind that you can, Doctor, what would happen if you were attacked by someone much bigger and stronger than you?"

She chuckled softly and pointed to the front of his pants. "I suppose I'd aim for a sensitive area, if you catch my drift." She watched him and the other men in the room visibly pale at the mention.

The captain quickly composed himself, however. "I suppose that would work in some situations, but it won't work every time."

"Especially if the attacker is a woman," Katie pointed out. "Like Marilyn Stark."

"Give me an example," Kristin replied, feeling a bit cocky. Surely, the UEO thought the science team was made up of a bunch of weaklings. They were mistaken, and she was determined to prove it.

"How about I show you instead?" Nathan said, standing up and motioning for her to do the same.

The moment she did so, he surprised her, quickly pushing her against, the wall, making her cry out. He held both her wrists with his hands and put a leg against her own so that she couldn't move. Not to be outdone, however, she struggled with all her might, sure she could get out of such a situation. All she had to do was get a knee up to where it would hurt...

"Not so easy, is it?" Nathan asked.

She could see an amused twinkle in his eyes. He was enjoying this, and she was becoming angrier by the second. Her face must have been as red as a beet, she decided, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp...but he only held her tighter. Not only that, she quickly became tired from trying to break free, and that only made it harder to try. "No," she said through gritted teeth, hating the fact she had to admit defeat.

He finally let her go. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you asked," he pointed out. "I wasn't even holding you as tightly as I could either...nor was I trying to hurt you. Now just imagine if I _was_."

"I think he has a point, Kristin," Joshua said as she sat back down. "I don't see the harm in it anyway."

"Exactly," Nathan replied. "It's to your benefit really. I'm sure your entire team will be on board with this. It'll be fun; you'll see."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Nathan had been right; Kristin's entire team was on board with it. They were quite enthusiastic, in fact, but she couldn't bring herself to feel the same way just yet. Her ego was still a bit bruised, but that wasn't really what was holding her back. The more she thought about it, the more she did think it was a brilliant idea. She wasn't going to tell Nathan that, though.

Before, she never had to worry about such things. When she'd signed onto the _seaQuest_ , the brass had expected two things from her: competence and an alert mind. She knew she more than filled that requirement...and then some. She made sure she was ready and alert for whatever the day brought her. She never had to worry about having to fight the baddies before. That wasn't her concern...was it?

Her mind quickly darted to the Rubin Zellar incident, though. Had the cavalry not rushed in at the last moment... She shuddered at the thought. Could she have fended him off?

She was too afraid to answer her own question, but she knew the truth. She'd have been too paralyzed with fear at first. Oh, in the end, she was able to give him what for, but when she was alone with him in her quarters? She was sure she couldn't have.

But why the apprehension then?

She didn't know why, but she simply chalked it up to being a bit nervous about learning a new skill. Once the classes started, it should be a walk in the park.

She gave a nod, as if confirming it to herself, and then carried on with her day.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Two weeks later, however, she knew exactly why she'd been dreading the experience. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten, but then again, it had been so long... She hadn't needed to worry about when she was in university, but her secondary school days quickly came rushing back to her. Countless hours had been spent in the gymnasium at the demand of her physical education instructor, Mrs. Kobus.

" _Get those knees up, Westphalen! Come on, get the ball!"_

But all the shouting in the world couldn't help Kristin with her coordination. She'd dropped that ball more times than she could remember; sports just weren't her forte. And apparently, neither was self-defense, as she spent more time falling down on her backside than anything.

Still, she decided that was her own fault. She'd always taken the time to make sure she ate well and was physically fit...but she never really spent a lot of time in the gym. Her job only required her mind be fresh; it wasn't physically demanding the way the military was.

She quickly found, however, that she was weaker than she thought. She lacked upper body strength, which was common for a woman. But she was even weaker than the other women, it seemed. While she was able to learn the techniques, she failed at being able to execute them as the opponent was normally stronger than she was. She quickly decided she had to change that, and she dedicated herself to an exercise regimen along with extra practice. If the UEO was going to force them to go through this, she was going to make sure she at least learned something. And if she was backed against a wall again, she wasn't going down without a fight.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Katie, bless her dear heart, seemed to notice her predicament and offered to give her one on one help. Kristin jumped at the chance, hoping to heal both her bruised ego and bottom. Still, she felt like a failure every time she made a mistake.

This particular night, however, they happened to have the gym to themselves, something she was grateful for.

"Now if I grab you here," Katie said, holding Kristin's wrist, "how will you break free?"

She bit her lip in hesitation. "I should know this..."

Katie smiled. "It's been a little while since we've been over this. It was one of the very first lessons."

"I pull away?" she guessed.

"I know that's the first instinct," Katie replied, "but that's not going to help you get free. I'll give you another try. Remember that self-defense is usually going with your _opposite_ reaction."

Kristin thought for a moment, staring down at Katie's hand on her wrist. _The opposite reaction?_ She leaned forward and moved her elbow towards Katie's arm so that she was forced to let go.

The younger woman clapped her hands. "Very good. You did forget one little thing, but you still did well. You were supposed to squat slightly and _then_ lean forward...but that's minor."

Kristin frowned. "And I took too long to think about what I needed to do. Thank goodness you really didn't want to hurt me, or I'd have been dead by now."

"Oh, Doc," Katie said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It isn't about being fast now. It's just learning the basics at the moment. By the end of the course, yes, I certainly hope you've mastered the fact it needs to be an automatic reflex...but on that same note, we _hope_ you never need to use this information in real life. It's just a precaution."

"But _that's_ the problem: I can't think quick on my feet like that. I know you wouldn't think I have that problem, but it's not my mind I need to worry about. It's the rest of my body, and that doesn't always want to do what I tell it." She sighed. "I'm sure you've met me, the one who's always falling down on her bottom."

Katie laughed. "You're not as bad as you think. Believe it or not, I was all legs the first time I learned all this stuff too. They used to call me Katie Klutz...but I quickly outgrew that name the first time I pinned my commanding officer to the ground when I was just an ensign. All you need is a little confidence booster." She walked behind the doctor and grabbed her.

At first, Kristin didn't do anything, unsure of what Katie was trying to do...but then it dawned on her she was supposed to react. She quickly swung one of her arms out to break Katie's hold on her; she knew the next step but was afraid to do it.

"Don't think about it," Katie urged. "Just do it."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Let's try again." She put her in a choke-hold once again. "I'm not Katie right now; I'm the enemy, so don't hold back, got it?"

Kristin still felt a bit uneasy, but she nodded. Again, she swung her arm out to break her hold and then elbowed her in the ribs with her other arm. She only hoped she was gentle enough.

Though Katie cried out softly, she continued with her attack. "Good," she told her. "We're going to keep going." She quickly pushed the older woman to the floor and pinned her there.

Kristin struggled for a brief second before remembering what to do. She grabbed one of Katie's wrists and then used her other hand to grab behind her elbow. This move, in turn, trapped Katie's arm against her chest, and she was then able to use her foot to trap one of her feet and legs. Then she was able to lift her hips and turn over onto her knees so she was on top.

"See, you can easily defend yourself on the spot. You're not as clumsy as you think." She paused. "Do you want to keep going?"

Kristin nodded, feeling more confident in herself now. "Practice makes perfect, yes?"

So the two continued sparring...until they heard a familiar voice.

"I hope you're not fighting over the last doughnut," Nathan teased.

The both sat up and brushed themselves off.

"Of course not, Captain," Katie said with a laugh. "The doc and I were just going over some moves. She thinks she's not very good, but I told her that's not true...and was determined to prove it to her."

Nathan gave a nod. "Well, I'm glad to see you embracing all this, Doctor. I know you weren't on board at first, but you've obviously changed your mind."

"You know I hate to admit when I'm wrong, but I was. As long as my hands and feet do what I tell them, I think I'll be okay."

"She thinks her poor track record in sports is going to cause her demise if she's ever attacked," Katie explained. "But as we just demonstrated, I think we've proved that isn't true." She playfully bumped Kristin with her elbow. "And I can't help noticing you actually seemed to be having fun as well."

Kristin smiled softly. "Indeed I was, but..." Her smile quickly faded. "You're not much stronger than I am, and we both know that if, God forbid, I was in such a situation where I was going to be attacked, said assailant will probably be male."

Nathan held up a finger. "Don't you remember what I taught last week? That it doesn't matter if you're male or female: you can get away from a stronger opponent. In fact... I was coming in here to do a run on the treadmill, but that can wait. If you'd like, I'll gladly practice with you."

"I think that's a great idea, Doc," Katie replied. "I know you can do it; you just need to prove it to yourself."

Kristin's brow furrowed. Could she do it? Her mind drifted back to that day when Nathan had pinned her against the wall, and she instantly blushed. Katie was right. She already knew the basics. It should be a piece of cake. "All right. I mean...if you don't mind."

"Not at all." And without missing a beat, he quickly grabbed her and pinned her to the floor.

She suddenly felt breathless as her mind went blank. How was she supposed to get out of this?

As if Katie read her mind, she heard her call, "Remember to go with your opposite reaction, Doc! Start with his wrist."

His wrist; that was it. She took a few deep breaths and looked up, only to see Nathan staring down at her, his face creased with concern.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, feeling a rush of warmth in her face. "I was just...mentally preparing. I'm fine." And to prove it, she placed a hand on his wrist and was able to trap his arm as she'd done before with Katie. The only problem was that he was much stronger, and he didn't appear to be holding back. While she didn't feel she should either, she suddenly became flustered and before she knew it, he had his arm free and he'd changed positions so it was even harder for her to attempt to break free.

By some small miracle, however, she saw a window of opportunity. She ignored her pinned arms and decided to focus on his legs. If she was able to turn her body enough, he'd be forced off of her. She used her feet and legs to twist one of his legs off of her and spun her hips out from under her. In a moment, she was on top of him.

But that only lasted for a second as she had the peculiar feeling of being airborne for a moment before her back made contact with the rubber floor. However, she noticed Nathan was just as breathless as she, and they made eye contact for several long moments, trying to calm their pounding hearts.

"I...think...we've had enough practice for one night," Kristin finally choked out, still trying to force herself to breathe normally.

Nathan nodded and finally pushed himself off of her, giving her an apologetic look. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine, really."

"You didn't too badly, you know."

She gave him a doubtful look. "I forgot half of what I was supposed to do...and I even made up a few moves. Did you notice?"

He smiled. "But that's what it's all about when you're in the moment. You're not as helpless as you think." He glanced to Katie and then back to Kristin. "And if you two don't mind, I think I've had enough exercise for the night. I'm going to hit the showers and turn in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they both called.

As soon as they were alone, however, Katie turned to her. "What was that?"

A brow rose. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Katie sighed, giving a slight shake of her head. "I hadn't noticed until now."

"Noticed what?"

"Think about it, Doc. With me, you were fine. You knew exactly what to do every time...once you remembered. But with the captain? It was like your first day all over again."

She shrugged. "It's because I'm horrible at sports."

"That has nothing to do with it, Doc. You _like_ him, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do; we all do because..." She suddenly stopped short as it dawned on her what Katie meant. Was it suddenly getting hot in here? She lowered her gaze to the floor.

Katie placed her hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, and I promise it'll be our little secret." She lowered her voice. "And don't worry; I think he likes you back." She glanced the the clock. "It is late, so I think we should call it a night, too, don't you?"

She nodded, still unsure of what to say.

"Well, goodnight," Katie told her. "And don't worry; you did great."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Kristin slowly made her way back to her own quarters, still in shock. Was Katie right?

She gave a shake of her head. Of course not. She'd know if she had feelings for another man before anyone...wouldn't she? Besides, romance was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Her work came first before anything right now...and she hadn't time for anything else right now.

Nathan was just a very dear friend and nothing more. Wasn't he? She smiled softly, thinking about their late night chats in the galley. Oh, but that was just what friends did, right? Of course, there were the almost overly-friendly embraces...

She suddenly blushed. And there was a lot of that, too. She couldn't remember the last time she'd blushed so much around a man; probably not since she was a school girl.

Okay, so apparently Katie knew something she hadn't. Very well; perhaps she did like Nathan a little more than a friend, but that didn't make a difference because the man was still grieving over his wife, for goodness sake!

_But it has been months since he mentioned her last..._

She groaned. "You're not doing yourself any favors by being wishy-washy, you know." She sighed. "I think it's time to hit the showers and go to sleep. This relationship nonsense is obviously the least of your worries. You need to forget about it."

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

As the weeks went by, Kristin indeed mastered the self-defense moves she'd been taught and then some. As for Katie's little revelation, she pushed that into the dark recesses of her mind. There was no reason to bring it up, she decided. That was until graduation day came around... They were having a small get-together in the mess hall to celebrate.

"Congratulations, Doctor," Nathan said. "And you didn't think you'd make it."

She smiled. "Well, I wasn't sure, but if it wasn't for you, Commanders Ford and Hitchcock, and even Chief Crocker encouraging me, I'm not sure I would have."

He motioned to the small diploma in her hand. "You should frame that, you know."

"I didn't realize we'd be getting anything."

He shrugged. "I had Ben order them in. I thought it would help make it official. Your people worked hard; I thought you deserved something." He nodded to the buffet. "Are you going to get something?"

"I'm not very hungry, actually. I was thinking of going to the gym. I figured since I started a regimen, I'd like to stick to it." She flexed her arm. "Besides, I've noticed I can easily lift those heavy supply boxes now."

Nathan reached out and touched her flexed arm. "Very impressive. I could join you, if you'd like."

"Sure, why not? We could have a treadmill race," she teased.

"Or a rematch. That is, if you'd like. I know I wasn't very easy on you the last time..."

Her mouth fell open slightly. She hadn't quite expected that, but the thought of being able to beat him did seem appealing. "All right; you're on." She looked down at her jeans and flannel shirt. "Though I think we should change. Shorts and T-shirts would probably be better."

"Good idea," he said with a nod. "Meet you at the gym in say...five minutes?"

"I'll be there," she told him.

_-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_

Since everyone else was in the mess, they had the gym to themselves. Nathan led her to the center of the room.

"The only rule I think we should go with is don't hold back," Nathan said. "I think we should give it our all to make it fair."

She nodded. "Very well...though I don't think you'll be so lucky this time."

"We'll just see if the student has surpassed the teacher, hm?" He waited until she turned around, and he grabbed her from behind.

Within moments, she'd broke his hold and pushed him to the ground, pinning his legs beneath her own and holding his arms down. She laughed softly. "I could get used to this."

"So could I," he said with a grin before breaking one of his legs free and swinging his hips out from under her.

Kristin was so flustered by what he just said, unsure of what he meant, that she let down her guard for a moment, and before long, she found herself flat on her back. Letting out a soft cry, she grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the ribs just enough so he'd let go. Then she was able to pin him to the ground once again.

They continued this strange ritual until they were both breathless. The moment she'd get him subdued for a moment, he'd do the same to her.

"Maybe...maybe we should call it a draw," Nathan finally said, staring up at her.

"Why?" she asked in between pants. "Are you...getting tired?"

"I...think...we both are."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, and besides, it seems I'm the one on top. If you back down now, that means I win."

Not to be outdone, Nathan finally pushed her back and pinned her. "What is it you were saying?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know, you're incredibly stubborn, Nathan Bridger."

"So are you," he pointed out. "Are you ready to give up?"

"Not a chance," she said as she managed to get him off of her.

They continued this dance for a few more minutes until they ended up lying flat on their backs, hearts pounding.

"I think...you've more than proven...yourself," Nathan told her.

"So...you're giving up?"

He laughed softly. "I'm...pretty sure we're tied."

She sat up with new-found energy. "Then we'll need to change that." She moved and sat on top of him, pinning him to the floor. "I win."

Still panting, he made no attempt to throw her off. "That was very naughty."

"I know," she said, feeling her breath catch in her throat upon noticing the way he stared up at her. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and they drew near one another. They were almost close enough to kiss when she pulled back. "Maybe we should call it a night, hm?"

"Good idea; then I can rest my aching muscles." He rubbed his shoulder. "I think you gave me a bruise."

She playfully pushed his arm. "You told me not to hold back."

"I was just teasing. I'm glad you didn't...because if it really did happen..."

"I know," she replied. "We don't hold back with an enemy."

He nodded. "Of course, I hope you never really need to use it. I don't want to see you hurt...or anyone on the boat hurt, for that matter. But I suppose I should let you get some rest. You must be tired."

"A bit," she replied. "Goodnight, Nathan."

"Goodnight," he said.

As she watched him leave, she let out a sigh. She'd fallen head over feet for him, literally and figuratively...and he'd apparently done the same, even if he was too shy to admit it just yet. Well, she wouldn't push him, but she had a feeling the rest of the tour ought to be very interesting.


End file.
